1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control device for stopping the drawing out of drawer type unit cases at a predetermined position. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved latching mechanism and an improved operating shaft for operating a latch in a control device for stopping the drawing out of such drawer type unit cases at a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to draw drawer type unit cases from their main housings or control centers for the purpose of enabling the inspection of the contents thereof, such as electric instruments, for example, relay breaker disconnecting switches, or the like. However, it has been difficult heretofore to hold the unit cases in predetermined positions when the unit case is drawn out.